Alien Ohana Extensions: Morph's Second Side
by Cydra
Summary: After having his molecules overcharged, Morph goes through a transformation that awakens his original programming. What will he do when Hamsterviel wants to capture him? 5th story in Alien Ohana Extensions series
1. Recharge

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 1: Recharge

It was that time of year again. The experiments migrated to Jumba to have their molecules recharged. They all knew about the glitch Stitch had when molecules got too low. Hamsterviel knew that his army would be useless if they where dead so he transported the experiments he had to Gantu so he could have them recharged. It was the only peace treaty they had: if there is a case that affects all experiments, the two sides are allowed to mingle until the situation is over. No experiments can be taken from the other side during this.

One by one, Jumba recharged his first 629 experiments. He even recharged 627 who was still in his pod. Finally it was Morph's turn. The Morph he fused gave him enough molecular energy but it was better to be safe than sorry. Morph hopped into the fusion chamber and Jumba pulled the lever. The chart showed Morph's molecular energy rising. It felt like something warm was passing through his body to Morph. When his energy level was nearing the top, something happened. The machine somehow became overloaded and was giving Morph more energy than he needed. Jumba banged on the machine until it turned off. He opened the fusion chamber and Morph crawled out. Morph was still twitching from the power surge he got. Jumba said he would be alright in a few days.

Since Morph was the last one, the recharging was over. Gantu took Hamsterviel's experiments back, (but not before Angel gave Stitch a kiss on the cheek) and all the experiments went home. Jumba put the fusion chamber back in his laboratory. "Well, at least we won't have to deal with any dilemmas this time," he said to himself. As he walked past his computer he accidentally hit a switch that turned on his experiment files. He ignored that and left the lab. The computer showed Morph's file and there was a hidden file that was flashing a warning sign and had a countdown attached it.


	2. Thanksgiving Dinner

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 2: Thanksgiving Dinner

The next day, Draco, Chip, and Morph were invited to dinner. Pleakley was making turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, and pumpkin pie. "This looks good," said Draco. "What is the occasion?" "It's our Thanksgiving dinner," said Pleakley. "In June?" questioned Chip. "It is once a month right?" Before Chip could reply Draco covered Chip's mouth. "Is that turkey?" he asked. "Of course," said Pleakley. "Yep, once a month," said Draco and he uncovered Chip's mouth. "But it's," said Chip but them Morph interrupted him. "Don't kiss a horse on the lips before it gives you its present," said Morph. Chip was puzzled then Draco explained, "He meant don't kiss Lady Luck goodbye." Then Draco and Morph went to the table. "I thought it was 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth,'" said Chip, but he went to join them at the table.

Everyone was digging in. The food was delicious. "Pleakley, you outdone yourself this time," said Lilo through bites. "Life is good," said Morph he grabbed another turkey leg. The drumstick was pretty tiny. Morph zapped it with a growth ray until it looked like it came off an ostrich. "That's what I'm talking about," said Morph. But before he could take a bite, something flashed through him. A second later it happened again but a little stronger and his eyes flickered a bit. He shrugged his shoulders and prepared to take a bite out of the drumstick. The strange feeling flashed through him again and something hit on the back of his head. He turned around and saw that his DNA sampler was sticking out. He withdrew it and lowered the turkey leg to his mouth. The feeling went through him again and his eyes were changing colors. He was inexplicably thrown back against the wall. Draco caught the drumstick and sank his mouths into it. The rest were watching Morph. Morph got and started to waddle to the table. The feeling struck and several body parts popped out of him and his eye color changed. "Huh?" said Morph during the brief period when he was himself. Then his eyes flashed and more limbs popped out of him. It stopped only for a few seconds then seized him again. Morph got up and his eyes changed colors. His main ones were green, his top right eye was blue and his top left eye was red.

"Uh-oh," said everyone simultaneously and evacuated the table. Morph jumped on the table and started throwing the food around using various experiment limbs. He fired off a few shots and he flew into the living room. Everyone had got a little splattered by the food, but avoided the blasts. They followed Morph into the living room. He was twitching and different parts of his body were turning into different things. His eyes were a roulette of red, blue, and green. His main eyes were the same colors but the eyes on his eyestalks were different colors, (example; M eyes red, TR eye green, TL eye blue.) He twisted himself for a couple of seconds but then his body turned back to normal. His eyes flashed a few more colors but turned back to normal. "Oh, no," whispered Jumba.


	3. Experiment 6302

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 4: Experiment 630.2

Jumba carried Morph to his ship. The rest followed. Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Nani, and David all remembered when Stitch got a glitch all too well. Draco and Chip weren't there but they heard all about it. Jumba was pestered with several questions, "What's wrong with Morph? Does he have Stitch's glitch? Will he turn evil?" Presently they arrived at Jumba's lab. Jumba took a sample of Morph's plasma and inserted it into the computer. "Now we will see what is wrong," said Jumba and pushed the scan button.

An image of Morph's plasma appeared on the computer screen. The word "SCANNING" appeared in big red letters. It took only a few seconds then another image appeared on the screen. They all expected the chart that showed Morph's molecular energy level. But instead a different type of chart appeared. It was a horizontal bar with a smaller vertical bar in it. The smaller bar acted as a marker and was slowly moving towards the right. There were two experiment images on either side of the chart. On the left where the marker was moving away from, there was an image of Morph with the number "630.1" under it. On the right where the marker was moving towards was an image of an experiment that they haven't seen before. It had the same patch on its belly where Morph's computer screen was. It had four legs and two arms. The arms were long like a gorilla's that ended in three-fingered hands. It had a long thick tail with two pincer-like claws on the end. Its head had a mess of snake-like antennae and four eyes. Under it was the number "630.2" under it.

"Could it really be," said Jumba with wonder. "It has the right shape, so perhaps it is, wait what is this?" Jumba tapped on a few more keys. The computer displayed a close-up of the new experiment's eyes. There was also a wheel with a marker on the bottom and three colors going in a clockwork pattern; red, blue, and green. The lower two eyes matched the color that was on the marker. The upper two eyes were the same colors as the colors that weren't on the marker. Right now the colors were blue on the bottom, red on the upper right, (the experiment's right,) and green on the upper left. Information was displayed in an alien language that Lilo, Nani, and David couldn't read. Jumba tapped another key and the colors rotated until green was on the bottom, blue was on the upper right, and red was on the upper left which was the same color formation Morph's eyes were a few minutes ago. Different information was displayed in the same language. Jumba tapped another key and the colors rotated until red was on the bottom, green was on the upper right, and blue was on the upper right. Immediately a warning sign flared and different information was revealed. "No, No, THAT IDIOT HAMSTERVIEL!" shouted Jumba as he pounded on the empty part of the keyboard. "I hoped this would never happen." "What would never happen?" asked Lilo. "What is wrong with Morph?" Jumba looked at her. "As you all recall, Hamsterviel tampered with Morph's genetic templates," he said as the flashback began.

_Hamsterviel's robot held up a beaker full of a black substance. "In this beaker is the DNA of the nastiest and most evil creatures in the galaxy. I even added my own and Gantu's for extra spice." The robot then inserted the beaker's contents into the machine. The gray substance inside turned to a black color. "Now when 6-3-0 is created, it will be an evil monster that will obey only me. And I already have three commands for it; One, to destroy you interfering do-gooders. Two, capture all the experiments on this stupid island. Three, take over the universe and put me on the throne!" Here he broke out in evil laughter until he started coughing. "Blasted hairballs!" Then the robot pushed the button that started the creation process. The Gang watched helplessly as the plasma pumped into the chamber it engulfed the TechPack that was laying there. Then the formula containing the DNA was injected into the plasma. Hamsterviel rubbed his paws with glee as the plasma finished loading into the creation chamber. _("But fortunately the whole Morph I accidentally got instead of the sample somehow got into the plasma chamber and negated the effects of Hamsterviel's formula," said Jumba.)_ "WARNING! WARNING! Unauthorized plasma-based shape-shifter inside creation chamber!" beeped the computer. "What! What shape-shifter?" Hamsterviel said as looked around for it. Then he saw the Morph floating among the plasma, quite unaware of what was going on. "Hey, you! Get out of there! You'll ruin my experiment!" yelled Hamsterviel through the glass. The Morph just burbled happily not noticing Hamsterviel. "Initiating creation," beeped the computer. "No! Wait! Stop!" cried Hamsterviel in vain. A bolt of green energy went to the plasma. The Morph squealed as it was engulfed by the plasma. The TechPack and the DNA formula were also engulfed by the plasma. Green energy crackled over the plasma as it began change forms. To the surprise of everyone, the plasma took on a white color instead of a gray or black. Hamsterviel pounded on the keyboard trying to stop the creation. But all he did was scheduled the experiment to be dehydrated after it was formed and charged. The plasma was now a white blob twisting and turning into different shapes. Then the plasma took on a final form that no one could see through the energy that was still covering it. Then the computer beeped, "Creation completed, molecular charging completed, dehydrating now." The chamber flashed a bright light that blinded everyone for a few seconds. When everyone could see, they all saw a white ball the size of a ping-pong ball where the plasma used to be. And on that ball was labeled the number, "630."_

"And because of that, Morph's original program was rewritten," said Jumba. "At first, I thought that the program I meant Morph to have was deleted. But now I know that it is reactivating." "But why now?" asked Chip. Jumba pondered for a second. "Morph needs to build up his molecular energy to activate his first programming and the power surge he received in the fusion chamber was all the energy he need." "He's not going to destroy the island, is he?" asked Pleakley. "No, Morph's first programming was built so that he would be willing to assist the Galactic Federation." "What's with the pinwheel and the eyes?" asked Draco. "This most interesting and yet worst part," said Jumba. "630.2 will be able to operate his mind in three different ways, each representing the parts of him beside the plasma and the original formula: when blue is at the bottom that means that he is using the emotional side from the Morph which is more sympathetic and tamed, when green is at the bottom that he is using the technical side from the TechPack which thinks like a computer to make calculations. But the last one is the one that worries me the most. When red is at the bottom that means he using the bestial side from Hamsterviel's formula which is meant for combat and it automatically unlocks with anger. When Morph assumes the form of 630.2 for the first time, the bestial side would cause him to destabilize and meltdown if it was used." "And when will Morph become this form?" asked Stitch. Jumba looked at the chart on the computer. "At this rate I'm guessing that it would be 72 hours from this sunset." "You mean in three days and two nights, Morph will have glitches than transform into 630.2 on the third sunset?" said Lilo. "Yes then Morph will be stuck like that for a fortnight. After that, Morph will be able take either his 630.1 form or his 630.2 form whenever he likes. 630.2 has all the combined powers of the experiments and any other creature or person that his DNA contains. The only thing that he would not be able to do is transform back into his 630.1 mode," concluded Jumba.

Morph heard and understood every word. He crawled out of Jumba's arm and left the ship. He went to his room in the Chateau and wrote a list of things to do before he became 630.2


	4. From PlasMorph to EnigMorph

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 4: From PlasMorph to EnigMorph

Somehow Morph convinced Draco and Chip to assist him with completing his list. Most of the things were stupid. Quite a few of those things involved sing and dancing. It was pretty humiliating for Draco and Chip. The only thing that kept them from quitting was the reminders of Morph's transformation. Either Morph mentioned it or he had a glitch spasm. But eventually the day of Morph's metamorphosis arrived. However this did not go unnoticed by just the Pelekai family. Gantu and 625 have seen Draco, Chip, and Morph running around doing Morph's errands. 625 even saw Morph go through a glitch. Hamsterviel knew something was going to happen to Morph, so on the third day he sent Nosy to spy on Morph.

The sun was close to the horizon. The chart said Morph only had a few minutes left in his 630.1 form. "Morph wants to say thanks for helping him and thanks for being here. Just you, me, and that heavily armored foxhole you made," said Morph to Draco and Chip. Draco was still wearing the bandages from brain surgery and Chip still had dents from the dodge ball games. "So how much time do we have left?" asked Chip. "Exactly one minute so we better get to safety," said Jumba. They all hid in the foxhole. Nosy was watching from the safety of a tree. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. The computer beeped the last seconds of the countdown. "Transformation will take place in T minus 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." And the sun disappeared from the horizon.

Instantly Morph's eyes became a color-roulette. He was sprouting random experiment parts and twisting into different shapes. He was making all sorts of strange noises. Then all of his body sprang back to normal. "Now the real transformation will begin," said Jumba. Morph's body hunched over and began to grow. He closed his eyes because of the pressure. His color changed from a dirty white to a neutral gray. The spikes on his back grew to 4 feet and became metallic. His tail lengthened to 5 feet and a gun with two claws attached to it grew on the end. His feet grew legs then he grew another pair of legs. The feet were like elephant's feet except the toes went all around the foot. Suddenly his arm shot out. It grew and developed muscles. His three stumpy little fingers each turned into a different appendage: his thumb became half of a crab's claw; his index finger became a tentacle with a claw on the end; and his second finger looked like the index finger of an aye-aye. His other arm changed to resemble the first one. His lengthened and his head came out. His faced stretched into a muzzle. From what they could tell, Morph now had three rows of teeth: his lips were a beak, his first row of teeth was fangs, and his second row was molars. His eyestalk sank into his head and the eyes positioned themselves above his main eyes. Then a mane of snake-like antennas grew out of his scalp. Finally he opened his eyes. They were blue on the bottom, green on the upper left, and red on the upper right. He stood up and let out a loud roar. He now resembled the People-eating Pus Monkey Spooky liked to turn into. The main differences were the ones mentioned above, the fact that he had a computer-screen on his belly, and he was 5 times his previous side, (that's 7" 6".)

As soon as they were sure they were safe, the rest of the Pelekai family crawled out of the foxhole and approached the new Morph. "Is that you Morph?" asked Draco. "Yes but my intellectual and muscular level has increased along with some other things," said Morph. His new voice was much deeper and it sounded double, (think of the Demon Sorcerers from Jackie Chan Adventures.) "So personality-wise you haven't changed?" asked Chip. "I'm a lot more mature, but not much." "THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE US DO ALL THAT STUPID STUFF?" yelled Draco and Chip. "It was fun while it lasted," admitted Morph. "Excuse me for interruption," said Jumba. "But I believe that 6-3-0 needs renaming. It is too confusing to keep calling him Morph. So I think that different sides need different names. 6-3-0.1 can be called PlasMorph and 6-3-0.2 can be called EnigMorph. And when proper identification is not needed, he can be called just Morph." Everyone agreed to this and now EnigMorph has to wait for 14 days and 14 nights before he can change back to PlasMorph.

Nosy saw and heard everything and ran back to Gantu's ship to tell Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel was very pleased at this. "If I can get 6-3-0.2 to obey me I will be able to conquer the universe as I originally planned. But 6-3-0.2 won't come easily so I must build both a robot army and a plan to capture him with." "How will you get the robots?" asked Gantu. "I have a few comrades in the robot business that can get me the things I'll need. And I have a secret robot factory where I can build my army." "How's come I never heard about your factory?" asked Gantu. "It's a secret, you blubber-head!" yelled Hamsterviel as he made a monitor slam into Gantu's face. "Now do not call me unless you have a new experiment or 6-3-0.2, whichever you get first!" With that Hamsterviel shut off his communication line with Gantu. He then opened another communication line at an unknown place. "Hello, it is me," he said to the robot who answered the call. "Tell your boss I need some parts.


	5. Ultimatum

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 5: Ultimatum

Morph found his new form to be very useful. He had more power than he ever had before. His antennas could act like transforming, stretching tentacles and can be used to activate some of his mental powers. He can create doors out of energy and use them to transport himself instantly to the Chateau. His size did get in the way sometimes and the closest way he found to change back to his PlasMorph form is only by shrinking which he did most of the time. Still he had become very useful in experiment hunting. He could detect pods, dormant or activating, and get to their position in no time. He had to take different disguises for going out in public, but otherwise he was okay.

Meanwhile Hamsterviel's robot factory continued to build robots. He built one hundred robots to be on the safe side. Some robots were more powerful than others. Soon his robot army was complete. He had them enter a battleship along with his own UFO-bot which he usually sends in his place. As the battleship flew through space, the coordinates of its target showed on the navigation system. Section; Gamma quadrant, Solar System; Unnamed, Planet; Earth, Region; Pacific Tropical, City Name, Kakaowa Town, Arrival in 12 hours.

Morph's fortnight was almost up. It would end at sunset tonight. A lot had happened during those two weeks that I will tell some other time. He liked being EnigMorph but he preferred PlasMorph. He was in the Chateau's training room perfecting his training technique when he heard a crackling sound from the computer nearby. He walked over punched in a few keys. A hologram of Hamsterviel popped out. "Hello 6-3-0.2. If you are watching this that means that I have captured your family. If you don't believe me look at this." Another hologram appeared. It showed Lilo, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley in a large capture container. Stitch, Draco, and Chip were in another capture container all lying at the bottom. Hamsterviel's hologram spoke up, "The reason your 'cousins' haven't escaped their container is because I drugged them with a formula that temporarily cancels an experiment's powers. Meet me at the mountains; I will be on top of that one mountain that 6-2-6 crashed into once. You will have a choice; swear your loyalty to me and obey my every command or I will get rid of your stupid family. Don't show up at all and your family pays the price." With that the holograms disappeared. This left Morph with an ultimatum he knew he couldn't refuse. He went outside, sprouted wings, and flew off towards the mountain.


	6. Bestial Rage

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 6: Bestial Rage

Hamsterviel's warship was perched on the mountain. His robot army was out and had there weapons ready. Hamsterviel's UFO-bot was at the back, waiting for Morph to arrive. Gantu wasn't there because Hamsterviel didn't want him to screw up his plan. Two robots held Hamsterviel's prisoners, ready to throw them over the cliff if Hamsterviel orders them to.

EnigMorph landed on the mountain. Because of his large size he had to land in a small clearing Hamsterviel left for him. The clearing was on the opposite side of the UFO-bot and Hamsterviel's prisoners. "So you have made it," said Hamsterviel through his UFO-bot. "Have you made your decision?" "Yes," said Morph. "I have decided to give you my freedom for the freedom of my family." "You will obey all my commands?" said Hamsterviel. "Yes, but first let my family go," said Morph. "Fine, you can have your family back after I LAUGH AT YOUR GULIBLITY!" Here Hamsterviel broke out in evil laughter and only stopped when a hairball became stuck in his throat. "Do really believe that I would keep my word. I was going to destroy them any way." He snapped his fingers and the robots carrying the capture containers held them over the edge of the cliff. "You are now my one-experiment army, and there's nothing your weeping can do to change that." But Hamsterviel was wrong. EnigMorph was holding his head in his hands and his eyes were closed. But he was not crying. His rage was unlocking something that was previously dormant in Morph's brain. His putting a lot of stress on him and he felt it overwhelm him. His head sprang up and his eyes opened. His upper right eye was green, his upper left eye was blue and his main eyes were red with a look of pure anger.

Two of Morph's antennas sprang up and glowed with a purple light. The same light enveloped the robots and the capture containers. The robots disassembled spontaneously. Morph's other antennas reached out, grabbed the containers, and gently carried them to his side of the mountaintop and laid them behind him. The antennas opened the containers and let the hostages out. Hamsterviel knew what Morph's eye coloring meant and knew he cannot persuade Morph with words anymore. "Attack!" cried Hamsterviel. The robots fired there weapons at Morph and a large dust cloud surrounded Morph. When the robots stopped firing and the dust settled, they all saw a freshly dug hole. They could tell where Morph was because his body left a furrow and his four spikes stood out. He dug under the army and the spikes sliced through their mechanical bodies. When he reached near the center, the spikes grew very long and became jointed. They were now giant spider legs and they lifted Morph out of the ground and into the air. Morph fired different projectiles based on other experiments' powers. Then there was only the UFO-bot left. Morph returned his main legs to the ground and his spider legs became spikes again. The UFO-bot scrambled for the warship. But Morph used Houdini's power and made himself and the warship. The UFO-bot know didn't know where to run towards and where to run away from. Then Morph became visible and picked up the UFO-bot. "So what if you crush this body," taunted Hamsterviel. "It's just a robot and I'm light-years away where you can't get me." Morph smiled a wicked grin and he clinched his other hand in a fist and it began giving off the same indigo sparks that Chip's hands made when Chip was working with computer screens. He plunged the fist in and it disappeared into the robot's monitor. Meanwhile Hamsterviel had lost visual contact with his robot.

He didn't know what Morph was doing so he thought that Morph had smashed his robot. "I will get 6-30.2 if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Hamsterviel. Suddenly the monitor began to crackle and then Morph's three-clawed hand emerged from the screen. Hamsterviel screamed a blood-curdling scream. Morph didn't smash his robot; he used its monitor to as a portal so he could get to him. He tried to escape but the tentacle-finger wrapped around him. The crab's claw-thumb and the aye-aye's finger pressed on either side of his neck. Then the hand drew Hamsterviel through the monitor with it. Hamsterviel saw a blur of ones and zeros as he zipped through the intergalactic internet. Then he popped out on the Earth's side. EnigMorph crushed the now useless UFO-bot and tossed over his shoulder. He then began to squeeze the life out of Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel's former hostages ran over to Morph. "Morph, don't do it! You can't crush Hamsterviel!" yelled Draco. Morph nodded and lifted Hamsterviel's head to his open jaws. "Or eat him," yelled Chip. EnigMorph was now frustrated by the constant interruptions of his revenge. He positioned his tail till the gun was pointed at Hamsterviel's head. "What 6-2-8 and 6-2-9 meant is that you can not kill Hamsterviel, at least without a death warrant," said Jumba. "In fact, you shouldn't kill Hamsterviel at all," said Pleakley. "But I have every right to," said EnigMorph. "He is responsible for most of our suffering and he went back on his word and tried to kill you. The only reason I see for not destroying him at all is that he financed Jumba's experiments. And that isn't good enough." "But if you kill him, that makes you no better than him," said Stitch. Morph cringed at the truthfulness of these words. "Hamsterviel may be a villain but that doesn't mean you should kill him in cold blood," said Lilo. "He should belong in jail. But killing him would put you in jail or have you executed. Then you would lose us forever." Morph looked at Hamsterviel's frightened face and sighed. He blinked and his eyes set themselves in the emotional position. Then he put Hamsterviel on the ground. Before Hamsterviel could escape, Chip captured him with his capture gun. "You're going back to jail. If you don't tell the police that Morph kidnapped you, we won't tell them you kidnapped us." Morph turned to his family. "Guys, I'm-," But before Morph could finish a searing pain shot through his body. He screamed and grabbed at his heart. (His heart was in the center of his chest.) Green bolts of energy sprang out of his body. When the bolts stopped flying, he stopped screaming and didn't do anything else. "Morph, what's wrong?" asked Draco and put his hand on Morph's side. He felt something squishy and drew his hand back. Part of Morph's flesh came off with it. Draco looked up and saw that the rest of Morph was melting. "This was what I was afraid of," said Jumba. "6-3-0.2's body has not adapted to his bestial mind yet. When he activated it, it caused a reaction that is draining his body of its molecular energy. If we don't recharge him, he will revert back to plasma he was made from." They managed to scoop Morph up into one of the large capture containers that Hamsterviel kept them in. The grabbed some hovercrafts that were on the warship and flew them down to Jumba's ship with Morph and Hamsterviel in their containers.


	7. Separation of Paths

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Morph's Second Side

Chapter 7: Separation of Paths

They arrived at Jumba's ship. By then Morph had lost his spikes and legs. His tail could barely be made out and the tip had melted away. He could barely lift his hands, though it wouldn't have mattered because the fingers were blurring together. The only part of his head that you could make out was his four eyes and their light was dimming fast. Everything else was in the growing puddle that surrounded his decomposing body.

They brought the fusion chamber outside. They poured most of Morph's body into the machine. The slime that didn't get into the fusion chamber turned into dust. The machine was turned on full blast but it wasn't recharging Morph fast enough. Morph's body was now completely liquid. Our heroes watched helplessly as the molecular level dropped closer to the bottom.

But suddenly, the chart stopped at the 2 line. It stayed in that position without moving for five minutes. The screen crackled and changed to show two charts. There were PlasMorph's and EnigMorph's. They were both at one. Then they began to rise. As the molecular levels went up, the slime started to drain. Two solid shapes formed near the bottom. The first one was a dull white and floated to the surface. It grew and assumed the form of PlasMorph. PlasMorph woke up and groaned, "What a trip." "Morph, you're alive!" cried Draco. "But then who's that?" asked Chip. The second solid shape had risen to the surface. It was a neutral gray and was bigger then the first one had been. It grew some more than became EnigMorph. "PlasMorph and EnigMorph at the same?" questioned Lilo. "How is that possible?" asked Pleakley. "It's is sort of odd, let me explain," said EnigMorph. "When I lost consciousness, I was in some limbo world. PlasMorph was with me. Something told us that if we both wanted to live, we had to make some sort of contract. We liked each other a lot but I wanted to see this world more. So we decided to separate for a while. I would see this world and I would come back and remerge with PlasMorph. And if he needed me, he could contact me through a link we share." "I think you should at least stay for dinner before you go," said Nani. "Yes," said EnigMorph. "You'd be surprised at how hungry saving your family, fighting your instincts, and having a near-death experience would make you." Soon they both were recharged and had solid forms again. Jumba said that their molecular charge would remain stable even if EnigMorph used his bestial mind. And an interesting fact was noticed; when Morph shape-shifts he builds up molecular energy. And if he builds up enough energy, he can assume EnigMorph's form and powers.

EnigMorph cooked the dinner. And since he had so much cooking DNA in him, it was delicious. Soon after that, PlasMorph and EnigMorph went to the western side of the island. "Was Hamsterviel taken back to prison?" asked EnigMorph. "Yes, I don't think he'll want to leave it for quite some time," said PlasMorph. "So where will you go first?" "I shall go to the Isle of Draco so the Dragon Council will know about me?" answered EnigMorph. "Speaking of councils," said PlasMorph. "Does the Grand Councilwoman know about this?" "Yes, except for the Hamsterviel part," said EnigMorph. They reached the seaside. "I'm going to miss you," said PlasMorph hugging EnigMorph. "I'll be back and you know how to summon me," said EnigMorph returning the hug. "How will you get to the Isle of Draco?" asked PlasMorph. "Swim," said EnigMorph. "I can swim very well and can breathe underwater. I wanted to see the marine ecosystems along the way and I thought it would be good exercise." EnigMorph jumped into the sea and swam towards the sunset. His spikes stayed above the water for a while before sinking beneath the waves.

The End


End file.
